


ghost stories

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [21]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ghosts, Psychological Trauma, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Dimitri listens as his father's knights tell ghost stories.y'all it's dimi stuff so you know it's not light.
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	ghost stories

**Author's Note:**

> written for Felannie drabble idk what number its halloween y'all!

“And when they woke up the next morning, they realized they hadn’t been imagining things after all. The canvas on their tent was torn, and the ground at their feet was soaked. The drowned spirit of the lake had indeed been in the tent with them.” Lambert spoke softly, almost inaudible over the crackling of the fire, as if he were afraid some other spirit would hear the tale and make its own presence known. Dimitri tried to put on a brave face, but he was beginning to regret staying up to listen to the ghost stories his father and the royal guard were sharing.

“Sir, I think you left out an important detail.” One of his personal guards spoke up. The man was a loyal knight sent from house Fraldarius alongside Dimiri’s own guard, Glenn. He had served Lambert for the last several years. “On the night of the ‘ghostly occurrence’ there was a terrible storm. The wind uprooted a nearby tree, allowing its branches to snag and tear the canvas of the tent. Because of this, the rain was able to pour freely inside our sleeping quarters.” 

For a moment, there was no noise except for the fire, then all of the men began to laugh. “Well, I suppose the storm may have had something to do with it.” Lambert said with a shrug. “Whose turn is it? Glenn, have you told us a ghost story yet?”

Glenn glanced at Dimitri and winked. “Not yet, sir. I have quite the story prepared for you.” 

Dimitri leaned forward, feeling the warmth of the fire on his face. The other knights around him leaned in as well, eager to hear the tale that Glenn Fraldarius would share.

“Very well. Have you heard the story of the prince who spoke to ghosts? There was a great tragedy, and the king’s war party was ambushed. After the fighting ended, the only survivor was the prince.” Glenn stared at Dimitri as he spoke, and Dimitri grew nervous. Why was he staring like that?

“At first, the ghosts did nothing to the prince. However, as time passed, they begged and urged the prince to avenge them.” As Glenn continued, Dimitri noticed that the others were staring at him as well. Dimitri wasn’t sure if that was why he began to sweat, or if it was because the fire felt particularly warm tonight.

“Eventually, the prince went mad, and sought only vengeance, but he never found it. The only thing he found was misery, and a wasted life.” Glenn finished his story, then no one spoke. Dimitri began to chuckle nervously, then he laughed and finally he closed his eyes and sobbed. He sat alone, the war camp in flames around him, begging the spirits of his fallen friends to leave him alone.


End file.
